Hell's Child
by 60Grim06
Summary: The events of that night would have far lasting consequences on the world that no one would know of. Being raised by the most of unlikely characters has left the Boy-Who-Lived very different when he makes an entrance into the world again. {Disclaimer Don't own Harry Potter and/or any other franchise I may use in the story}
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

This is a Minor crossover with Soul Cartel and a little of Bleach.

* * *

Harry Potter truly died along with Voldemort and his parents that night, however what no one could expect to happen was for the child's body to just disappear not to be seen for fourteen years, during his absence people would fabricate some truly amusing stories, from being spirited away to Avalon, secretly hidden away by Albus Dumbledore to be trained as his apprentice.

However none of these stories where to be true for the truth was far more interesting and slightly sinister, for you see when the Dark Lord cast the killing curse it rebound for what seems pure cosmic chance, killing them both and allowing there souls to linger and mix sending the now combined soul of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, to Hell at least that particular part of his soul seeing as how he created a few soul anchors holding him to the living realm, so the now combined soul of a child and a truly mad man, was sent to hell, or would have if not for magic showing itself in such a truly mystic way dragging the mixed soul back into the body of the child bringing to life again before sending the now again living human to Hell to be raised by the most unlikely of characters that would effect the world as a whole with far reaching consequences.

-14 years later Goblet of Fire-

Albus had just called out the last of the champions to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament when the Goblets fire turned red and spewed out another name causing the entire Great Hall to go completely silent.

"Harry Potter" he said slowly clearly confused since no one had seen or heard from the Boy-Who-Lived since fourteen years ago and only through the goblins did the world even know he was still alive since the Potter vaults where still active meaning he was alive and from what he could get out of them was actually doing quite well where ever he was, however he couldn't find out where he was since the goblins would always clam up when he asked for his location, and his rights of legal magical guardian was removed so he couldn't actively take anymore money from the child's vaults, and all the Potter heirlooms where retrieved from his possession, the books, the invisibility cloak, and other things where taken back, even all of the property's where sealed and put under intense wards even he couldn't break through some he couldn't even understand.

He turned his attention back to the Goblet of Fire as its flame turned purplish black before it spewed smoke that seemed to form into what looked like a human form.

Harry blinked once taking in everything he saw, a few hundred children staring at him a couple of ghosts and an elderly man staring intently at him, blinking again he quirked his mouth into a mirthful smirk grasping what had happened before anyone else could, he was more than slightly angry though clearly since his body wasn't found with his parents the world still thought him to be alive, pity really the humans weren't that interesting compared to the devils of Hell, or the company his adoptive father kept around him.

"It seems magic herself has deemed me ready to face the world again. What challenge has she brought before me." before he burst into a chilling laugh that had everyone in the Great Hall cringing in dread, it seemed the Boy-Who-Lived was different than anything they had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

As he was being led to the chamber where the other champions were waiting he couldn't help but wonder why he had been summoned from Hell, both his Mother and Father had told him nothing good came from the humans, not that the devils where any better, but he realized what they where talking about during the few times he had left the comfort of his home to see what they where talking about, for creatures made from a being as pure as God to be such savages was disturbing, at least for the devils it made sense, being they are creatures of sin themselves, Harry found it disheartening he was even half human.

He chuckled lightly remembering the humans looking at him with such conflicting emotions, ranging from hate, envy, awe, jealousy, it had been amusing to him, before he frowned he was quite confused as to how his name came out of that cup seeing as how his name wasn't actually 'Harry Potter' anymore not since he received that letter on his eleventh birthday, and been escorted to that bank by his Mother, after learning quite a few things she was very angry not that one could tell seeing as she kept herself calm in every situation however one could tell her was angry be the way her eyes glowed in rage at someone stealing from her son blood or not she had raised him.

Not long after that they decided to change his name both magically and lawfully to Hadrian Dorea Slytherin, Hadrian sounded more mature than 'Harry' did and his grandmothers name was used as his middle since she was connected to a family Hadrian supported there beliefs in, and Slytherin because, turns out he was Lord Slytherin by rights-of-conquest meaning he killed the last Lord Slytherin who he believed to be Voldemort, and that way he was emancipated in the rights of those who were living and could be free from there government which also led to him being Lord Potter as well.

They had finally reached the chamber which held the other champions before the man in front of him held open the door allowing him to enter first.

As he entered the others looked at him curiously, they looked interesting enough especially the girl since he didn't like humans much and she was a Veela not unlike a siren or succubus given they were all related in some way as all three species were cousins of sorts.

He was jerked around by the Headmaster before he felt a mental prob enter his mind which angered him, rightfully so since he wanted to keep his past to himself for at least a few more minutes seeing as how he felt two people currently looking for him and it was only a moment before the tried to break whatever wards were placed on the grounds of his ancestor and a quarter of his castle.

What followed was nothing more than a large yelling match with the adults and other champions about him being a cheater, or to young to enter the tournament, some black haired asshole called him arrogant like his human father which both amused and annoyed him, growing tired of it all he stepped closer to the crowd and started to speak before a deafening sound of thousands of windows being broken he knew what that meant especially when he felt two hands rest on his shoulders.

"Hey Mom, Dad" he didn't even have to turn around to know that both where in pure Arch-Devil mode the aura they radiated was staggering he was quite sure every person in the castle where on there knees or passed out right now, much like the people in the room with them.

He was turned around by his mother who looked both angry and worried he hugged her and told them both what had happened.

Suffice to say they weren't happy, okay major understatement, both thought he had been taken by his Fathers younger brothers which was understandable they where assholes the reason it took them as long as it did was because the witches didn't want to help at first before his Mother had 'persuaded' them, more than likely threatened to eradicate them.

And so here he was along with the Headmasters of all there schools and the teachers of Hogwarts in the old Headmasters office being questioned.

"Harry my boy I'm glad you're quite well, I haven't seen you since a few months before that unfortunate event tell me where have you been?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling but his voice grew solemn at the end of his sentence.

"First off is my name isn't Harry Potter hasn't been since I was eleven Second I don't owe you an explanation of my where bout's besides I can't tell you even if I wish too, I swore multiple oaths and made a blood pact to keep it secret." The entire rooms eyes widened at the last bit of information oaths where ensured to keep secrets however blood pacts not only bind the person to keep the secret but if it was revealed in anyway the transgressor would die and curse the descendents until magic itself was satisfied for the betrayal, it seemed the young man in front of them carried many secrets.

"Anyway I can assure you I'm upset about this tournament but I can't do anything about it so it doesn't matter however I wish to explore my castle in greater detail and check on my familiar in my ancestors chamber. Any further questions can be addressed to my parents. So bye." With that he left the Headmasters office but was stopped when someone asked his name so he responded in kind.

"On my eleventh birthday I changed my name to Hadrian Dorea Slytherin, I have to keep ties with all of my magical heritage." he responded before willing the Slytherin Lord Ring to them making all of the witnesses eyes to widen even the portraits proving his claim as lord of both the castle and the grounds Salazar owned when he was still alive which then passed down through his blood until Hadrian killed Voldemort who was the last lord of Slytherin, which was a blessing in disguise since it freed him from the ties of the humans.

* * *

As he left his parents to deal with the questions concerning him he made his way around the castle under heavy charms to keep himself hidden from the people residing in his home while he could remove them he felt it wasn't necessary, he'd still live here though for the duration of this tournament or maybe longer if he found anything of interest while he was here, he may have inherited that from his Father, he was bored easily unless he found something to interest him to keep himself busy which wasn't hard since he didn't come the human world that often. He made his was down the chamber of secrets where his basilisk familiar lay asleep like he told her too until he came back for her, reaching the girls bathroom where the entrance was, speaking parseltongue at the sinks, then commanding stairs for the tunnel he quickly entered closing with entrance as he made his way down. It didn't take long to enter the inner chamber where his familiar slept, the hallway was lined with serpent statues which where covered in runes like the rest of the chamber itself was for cleaning and air purifiers not being opened in the last 40 or so years would have caused the air to be stagnant if not for the runes and the many pipes that lead all over the castle and its grounds leading outside helped as well.

" _How have things been in the castle since I've been gone"_ Hadrian asked the basilisk as she was coiled around his hands since she hand shrunk in size so that he could talk to her face to face, even if he was only half devil, which he would fix soon, with his ability to conjure his own devil stigma, a cracked heart, any being he made a contract with could shape shift to some degree, Shiva, his pet, had only used the effects to change her size given that she was regularly seventy feet in length and it was quite difficult to interact with her master, so she was now no bigger than a foot long and four inches thick so she could easily fit in Hadrian's hand.

" _The castle has been quite master, after the incident two years ago where that shadow tried to control me through that girl everything has been quiet, down here, however your godfather was found out to be innocent for the betrayal of your human parents and the real betrayer was found to be the thought dead Peter Pettigrew, other than that though master nothing has happened."_ Shiva answered she was really content right now with the way her masters fingers danced across her skin.

Hadrian hummed to himself, things seemed to happen all the time at his castle when he wasn't there it was some what upsetting to be honest really.

" _How would you like to explore the castle with me my dear?"_ Hadrian hissed at Shiva, who just nodded in reply, before they left the chamber, he really wanted this to be interesting.


End file.
